iswpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kategorie:Staffel 5
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Zusammenfassung In 2059, ISWP was accused for a crime they didn’t commit. These women and men promptly escaped from Lone Star to the Seattle underground. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive to find evicence for the Shadowrider's conspiracy. At the same time, a mage named Tex Murphy, ever-hunted by his unbearable, never-stopping, intractable nightmares, stumbles down the path of his very own, pitch-dark past to find out the yet suppressed, undeniable, cruel truth about the very nature of his own magic. center|ice Episoden Hauptartikel: ISWP Staffel 5 - Episoden Charaktere *Sandra Kemp (Johanna v. Lindenmeier) *Vanessa Ritter *John Danziger *Tex Murphy *Jim Raynor *Gregory Steward NSCs category=NSCs&Staffel_5 Hinter den Kulissen Die Gegenspieler der ISWP während der Fünften Staffel An der Spitze der Bösewichte steht der Tagblinde alias William Loudon. Auf seine Ziele sind die Organisation und das Handeln der folgenden Personen und Gruppen ausgerichtet. Die wichtigste Gruppe innerhalb der Organisationsstruktur der Bösewichte ist die Gesellschaft von Pascua. Der Name ist Programm: Wer hier Mitglied ist, weiß worauf die ganze Sache hinauslaufen soll. Mit Ausnahme von Loudon sind die Mitglieder gleichrangig. Jeder hat einen eigenen Aufgabenbereich und arbeitet dem großen Ziel auf seine Weise zu: *Steffgen führt das Dreizehnte (Ursprünglich sollte der Albino eine Abteilung mit dem kryptischen Titel Toxic Tacoma führen. Winterstorm hätte dann seinen Platz an der Sptze der Polizeispezialeinheit eingenommen.). *Roche war für den blutmagischen Teil des Plans verantwortlich. *Moureau führt die nicht-polizeilichen Hilfstruppen. *Redman ist für die Finanzierung und die Immobilien zuständig. *Mit Bonham gibt/gab es noch eine Art Karteileiche, der kein Zuständigkeitsbereich zufiel. Abgesehen von Roche und Bonham sind alle Mitglieder bei Lone Star. Unterhalb dieser Führungsebene folgen abgesehen von den Söldnern und Winterstorm nur noch Polizisten. Der größte Teil davon innerhalb der in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen homogenen Dreizehnten Polizeidivision. Diese Fußsoldaten (zivil wie polizeilich) sind in die krummen Geschäfte rund um die Gesellschaft von Pascua verstrickt und wissen auch, dass sie von ganz oben Deckung erhalten. Wohin die Reise gehen soll und dass es so etwas wie die Gesellschaft von Pascua überhaupt gibt, ist ihnen aber verborgen. Winterstorm nimmt hier eine Sonderstellung ein, weil sie einerseits an den Treffen der Gesellschaft teilnimmt. Andererseits aber als unfreier Geist keine Führungsrolle innehat. Der Begriff Shadowrider schließlich ist eine Fremdbezeichnung die die Schattengemeinde für das Phänomen institutionalisierter Korruption im Polizeiapparat verwendet. Streng genommen ist er daher nur auf einen (wenn auch den größeren) Teil der Gegenseite anwendbar. In jedem Fall nennen sich Loudon & Co. nicht selber so. Die Kaine-Stiftung ist ein Vehikel, mit dem die Gesellschaft von Pascua subtil mit der High Society von Seattle interagieren kann. Bspw. um ein Attentat auf die Bürgermeisterin vorzubereiten oder möglichst viele VIPs zur Eröffnung der neuen U-Bahn zu laden. Da die Angehörigen der ISWP hauptsächlich mit den Fußsoldaten v.a. der Dreizehnten Polizeidivision aneinandergerieten (während Schreibtischtäter wie Redman und Moureau oder verdeckt agierende Loudon-Schergen wie Roche), wurde "Das Dreizehnte" rasch zu einem Synonym für die gesamte Gegenseite. Highlights * Wilde Jagd * Lila Gorillas * Initiative zum Zaunschneiden * Bloodliners * Einbruch bei LoneStar * Nächtlicher Ausflug auf die Baustelle vom Nordturm der "Orichalkum-Towers" * Vanessas Jagd auf den Kopfgeldjäger Visionäres Die Visionen in ihrer Reihenfolge: in Klammern die inverse Reihenfolge der Ereignisse in der Realität *0. Initiat: **Sanduhr bricht, Splitter werden herausgeschleudert ?. Sanduhr, die von zwei Pranken gehalten wird; -> Sprung im Uhrenglas, danach zwei verschiedene Sandstrahlen. Annahme: Die Auftrennung der Dimensionen durch die Explosion der Materiebombe. *1. Initiat: **Das Testament der Zwerge 12+: Untergang des Zwergenreichs; 24 Boten werden in die Welt hinausgeschickt; **John Savage lernt die Wunder des Atomzeitalters von nahem kennen 12: Tod von Michael Webster in Kelzarad *2. Initiat: **Die Materiebombe zerstört L.A.3: Keller in LA: Farbiger (Joe) und Zwerg arbeiten an zylinderförmigen Gegenstand - Explosion durch Erdnussallergie **die Splitter fliegen durch den Raum ?. *3. Initiat: **Die stummen Wächter am Strand ?: Die Gemeinschaft der Verteidiger erwartet am Strand die Rückkehr des gemeinsamen Feindes **Jeron´s Höllenfeuer 4: Jeron Fludors Massaker in der Fußgängerzone am Mason Square - der Tagblinde beobachtet amüsiert die Szenerie. Annahme: *4. Initiat: **Die Verbannung aus Kelzarad 12+: In der Dunkelheit bildet sich ein Gitter, das zu einer Straße in Kelzerad wird; eine Zwergenwache bringt den Ausgestoßenen zu den Toren der Stadt und verbannt ihn. In eine Kiste gesperrt wird er, auf einen Wagen geschnallt, hinausgeworfen. **die Splitter; **die Razzia, bei der die Charaktere gerade noch den Lonestars entkommen können (Stichwort: Luftunterstützung) 5: Der unsichtbare Beobachter sieht, wie sich M. Ryan, B. Burns und Sandra Kemp in einem Körperpanzer den Weg durch ein Großaufgebot an LoneStars durchschießen; dies ist ihnen möglich, da die Luftunterstützung nicht rechtzeitig eintrifft, weil die Kommunikation unterbrochen wurde. Der beobachtende LS-Offizier, der den Einsatz leitet, verflucht die entkommenden Shadowrunner. *5. Initiat: **Drogendeals in Texas 2: Büro in Texas. "Santiago hat es verpfuscht; ein Schuldiger muss gefunden werden!" --> Corran Horn. **ein Elf stirbt bei dem Versuch, die Limousine des Tagblinden anzugreifen ?: Ein Elf greift eine Limousine an und stirbt bei diesem Versuch; der Insasse war stark magisch aktiv; **Shevik springt aus dem Fenster 7: Shevik springt im Drogenrausch aus dem Fenster in den Tod *6. Initiat: **Die Verbannung von der Insel 12+: Ein einzelner junger Mann wird auf einen Einbaum gefesselt, der ihn für immer von diesen Gestaden wegbringen soll. Eine zeremoniell mit Federn geschmückte (Dorf-?) Gemeinschaft wohnt dem Geschehen bei. **Splitter: Zwei Glassplitter fliegen durch den leeren Raum. **die Erpressung 10: Scott sieht durch die Augen eines Mannes, der ein Memo in Händen hält. Auf dem Memo steht eine Erpresserbotschaft: Wenn nicht zwei Milliarden Nuyen gezahlt und "bestimmte" Aktionen eingestellt werden, wird das "Material" an die richtigen Stellen weitergegeben. Plötzlich beginnt der Mann schallend zu lachen. Annahme: Die andere Partei hat sich mit den Shadowridern angelegt, weil sie erpresst wurde. Nachdem diese unbekannte Partei durch das Attentat auf Fodera ihre Macht und Entschlossenheit demonstriert hatte, mussten die Shadowrider ihre Forderung wieder zurückziehen. Deshalb lacht der Typ in der Vision sie aus. *7. Initiat: **der grosse Stromausfall 6; **Gloin´s Tod 11: Gloín wurde von den Phantomen vereinnahmt. *8. Initiat: **der Mord an Fodera 8; **Splitter ?. *9. Initiat: **Kidnapping in L.A. 9: Ein paar SpecOps-Typen nehmen einen Lonestar-Sicherheitsmagier hoch, um den Weg für das Fodera-Attentat frei zu machen. **das Schultz-Attentat 1. *10. Initiat: **Splitter ?. Steckbriefe 'Johanna Lindenmaier' BELOHNUNG 400.000 Nuyen! Gesucht wegen Mordes und Beihilfe zum Mord sowie Mitgliedschaft in einer terroristischen Vereinigung. Beschreibung: Metatypus: Mensch, ca. 1.80m kräftig/durchtrainiert, Haarfarbe: blond, Augenfarbe: grün, bekannte/vermutete kybernetische Verstärkungen: (1) Reflexbooster, mittlere Stufe; (2) Datenbuchse, linke Schläfe; (3) kybernetischer Ersatz der rechten Hand. Achtung: Lindenmaier ist magisch begabt und obwohl sie in der Vergangenheit noch nie durch gesetzwidrigen Gebrauch dieser Fähigkeit aufgefallen ist, muss man annehmen, dass sie sowohl fähig als auch willens ist, ihre Magie als Waffe einzusetzen. Lindenmaier ist höchstwahrscheinlich in Begleitung von mindestens einem der folgenden ebenfalls gesuchten Personen: Jeron Fludor, Tex Murphy, Scott Maxwell und Vanessa Ritter. Wenn Sie die Gesuchte auf der Straße wiedererkennen, so seien sie Vorsichtig: Lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken, verhalten Sie sich ruhig und benachrichtigen Sie die nächstgelegene Dienststelle des FBI. Für Hinweise, die zur Ergreifung der Gesuchten führen zahlt das FBI eine Belohnung von 70.000 Nuyen 'Tex Murphy' BELOHNUNG 400.000 Nuyen! Gesucht wegen Mordes und Beihilfe zum Mord sowie Mitgliedschaft in einer terroristischen Vereinigung. Beschreibung: Metatypus: Elf, ca. 1.90m schlank, Haarfarbe: hellbraun, Augenfarbe: grün-blau, keine kybernetischen Verstärkungen bekannt. Murphy ist magisch begabt und obwohl er in der Vergangenheit noch nie durch gesetzwidrigen Gebrauch dieser Fähigkeit aufgefallen ist, muss man annehmen, dass er sowohl fähig als auch willens ist, seine Magie als Waffe einzusetzen. Murphy ist höchstwahrscheinlich in Begleitung von mindestens einem der folgenden ebenfalls gesuchten Personen: Jeron Fludor, Johanna Lindenmaier, Scott Maxwell und Vanessa Ritter. Wenn Sie den Gesuchten auf der Straße wiedererkennen, so seien sie Vorsichtig: Lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken, verhalten Sie sich ruhig und benachrichtigen Sie die nächstgelegene Dienststelle des FBI. Für Hinweise, die zur Ergreifung des Gesuchten führen zahlt das FBI eine Belohnung von 70.000 Nuyen 'Jeron Fludor' BELOHNUNG 400.000 Nuyen! Gesucht wegen Mordes und Beihilfe zum Mord sowie Mitgliedschaft in einer terroristischen Vereinigung. Beschreibung: Metatypus: Elf, ca. 1.85m schlank, Haarfarbe: dunkelbraun, Augenfarbe: blau, keine kybernetischen Verstärkungen bekannt. Achtung: Fludor ist magisch begabt und beherscht mindestens einen tödlich wirkenden Zauber. Er ist höchst wahrscheinlich in Begleitung von mindestens einem der folgenden ebenfalls gesuchten Personen: Johanna Lindenmaier, Scott Maxwell, Tex Murphy und Vanessa Ritter. Wenn Sie den Gesuchten auf der Straße wiedererkennen, so seien sie Vorsichtig: Lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken, verhalten Sie sich ruhig und benachrichtigen Sie die nächstgelegene Dienststelle des FBI. Für Hinweise, die zur Ergreifung des Gesuchten führen zahlt das FBI eine Belohnung von 70.000 Nuyen Kategorie:Chronik